


Coffee and Dessert

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after Mari gives Justin a hand/blow job during their carriage ride through Central Park. [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726220 ]For the prompts: Coffee and routine; also for the request for more smutMari's thoughts are in italics
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Coffee and Dessert

“This is a quaint little coffee shop,” Mari noted as they made their way into a semi-secluded corner booth. “I love the aesthetics, not too bright, cozy!”

“Why don’t you wait here and I’ll go grab coffee for us,” Justin offered.

“Such the gentleman, Mr. Mercado!” Mari took her seat and got comfortable while she waited for her coffee. 

“Hazelnut Latte for the lady,” Justin slid the beverage over to Mari and sunk into the booth beside her. 

“If the coffee is as good as the environment, we should add this to our routine of coffee shops to visit,” Mari decided as she took her first sip. “Mmmmm, heavenly!” 

Justin took a sip of his black coffee and gave Mari a devilish grin. 

_ I’m almost scared to ask what that look is for, but this coffee is amazing! _

Justin took another sip holding his coffee carefully in his left hand as his right hand slid under the booth and caressed her outer thigh.

“Justin?” Mari questioned hesitantly. 

Justin looked around. There was a couple on the other side of the shop and a few college kids working on a project a few booths away, but they were mostly alone. His long fingers flirted with the hem of her dress for a moment as he watched her face. Did she know what he was planning? The hesitation was murder, but he liked the growing look of panic on her face.

_ What are you doing? Are you doing what I think you’re doing?  _

Justin’s fingers wandered the inside of her thighs slowly and delicately. He could feel her breathing catch in her throat the higher he got. Justin casually took another sip of his coffee. “Aren’t you going to drink your latte? It’s going to get cold.” 

“What are you doing?” Mari finally asked out loud.

“You were so generous on the carriage ride, I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to return the favor,” Justin’s fingers rubbed between her legs, but quickly retreated. “Drink your coffee. We don’t want to draw any attention, do we?”

Mari took her coffee and brought it to her lips carefully. She focused all of her attention on not spilling it despite Justin’s fingers teasing their way up and down her inner thigh.

_ You are so paying for this! Though I guess this is already me paying for what I did, so then it would be you paying for what you did because of what I did? I guess it’s my fault… Oh well, I like this game! _

“Good girl,” Justin sipped his own coffee. “Now, I believe the advice I was given was shhh– you probably won’t want to make a sound.”

Justin’s fingers slipped under her thong and traced along her slit. He could feel the warmth beginning to form but he wanted more. His fingers danced along her folds and teased in and out of her slit enticing the warmth and wetness within her to flow more freely. 

_ Why does this feel so good? I don’t honestly even care that there are people across the room. Okay, I kind of do a little. Why is that kid looking at us?  _

Mari wanted to close her legs on his fingers, but instead focused her breathing and took another sip of her latte.

Justin’s smirk widened as he slipped his finger further into her slippery folds. His touch moved upward rubbing as he went. 

_ JUSTIN!  _

Mari bit her tongue lightly as his finger made its first circular path around her pearl. Her hips bucked toward his touch. She had to reposition herself in the booth to keep their little game a secret. Justin continued his careful track around her clit being very careful not to touch it as he built up her pleasure. Mari relaxed into his touch as it became familiar given the unfamiliar circumstances. She was even confident enough to take another sip of her latte. 

_ This isn’t that bad. We should definitely do this more often.  _

Justin raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his own coffee. Once more, he scanned the room. A few others had entered the coffee shop but they were still a few tables away and his hand was hidden by the high booth. 

Without looking at Mari, Justin thrust another finger inside of her. He enjoyed the rush of air that escaped her throat and even more when he heard his name under her breath.

_ FUCK! _

“You’re doing really well,” Justin commended her as he watched her try to keep a straight face. He was sure she was gritting her teeth by now, which was pretty much where he was when she went down on him in the carriage. 

Justin’s fingers stroked her gently giving her a moment to calm down; as much as watching her panic was fun, getting caught would take all the fun away. 

_ I hate you so much right now, but I need you more than I hate you.  _

Mari took a deep breath and rocked her hips into his touch. Justin responded immediately by pressing harder and faster working his way back up to her hardened clit. When his fingers finally flicked across it Mari saw stars. She dug her fingers into the booth as tightly as she could trying to steady herself as Justin’s fingers swirled and danced inside of her bringing her to the cusp of pleasure. Each time his fingers grazed her, her breath caught in her throat causing slight moans to escape when her breath finally released. 

_ Is it wrong if I suggest we go into the bathroom so you can fuck my brains out right now? Though I know that would defeat your payback, but I want you! _

“Justin,” Mari panted as her eyes closed under the pressure. Her body felt like electricity running through her core and out to every part of her.

Justin let his fingers massage directly over her most sensitive spots causing waves of euphoria to run through her body. Mari dug further into the booth, she was quite certain her nails may leave a lasting impression in the vinyl but right now that didn’t matter. It would forever be a reminder that this was their booth. Mari’s body trembled beneath Justin’s touch until she was flooded with even more warmth as she gave herself completely to his touch. 

Mari slumped back in the booth trying desperately to catch her breath and regain some composure. Justin slipped his wet fingers out of her and casually lifted them to his lips sucking every last drop of her off of them. 

_ Take me now. Please! You are fucking incredible! _

Mari just about choked on her own saliva watching. Her entire body flooded with warmth at the sight. She needed him…again.

A few college kids snickered across the room. 

_ Chances are they are just talking about their assignment...right? Honestly, right now I can’t even focus enough on them to care.  _

Mari brushed her hair out of her face and sat back up taking a sip of her latte. “Maybe we should go clean up a bit?” 

Justin brushed his fingers against her cheek and brought his lips to hers kissing her gently but demandingly. 

Mari couldn’t control her blushing cheeks. “Turns out that the coffee isn’t the only heavenly thing here.” 

Justin kissed her once more before letting her out of the booth.


End file.
